El brujo que le hace perder la cabeza
by xDrizzle
Summary: Hermione se dispone a estudiar tranquilamente en su butaca preferida de la sala común... ¡Pero Ronald está ocupando todo el maldito sofá! / ORIGINALMENTE UNA VIÑETA EXTENDIDO A TRES CAPÍTULOS; TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **¡Hola! Estoy enferma, en cama con un dolor de pecho y una tos horrible, y no he tenido nada mejor que escribir esto, la inspiración y sus raras formas de llegar... Es una viñeta o drabble, no sé.

Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, al igual que el espacio físico. Yo solo me adjudico la trama.

* * *

><p>La sala común de Gryffindor no disfrutaba de esta tranquilidad desde hace muchísimo tiempo. El fuego chisporroteaba en la chimenea y los personajes de los cuadros conversaban tranquilamente entre sí, dentro de sus propios retratos. Los alumnos conversaban creando un bullicio totalmente soportable e incluso agradable.<p>

Ginny, apoyando la espalda contra uno de los sillones, hojeaba con una sonrisa la última edición de _Corazón de bruja, _mientras que Hermione leía un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca en su butaca preferida, la que está frente a la chimenea, con el ceño fruncido. No podía concentrarse en el dichoso libro y debía hacerlo. El profesor Flitwick lo había recomendado en las últimas clases para que a sus alumnos se les hiciera más fácil comprender los encantamientos que estaban aprendiendo últimamente. Hermione se rió esa tarde en la biblioteca cuando se dio cuenta que nadie había solicitado ningún ejemplar de ese libro desde el año anterior._¿Acaso soy la única que desea aprender?_

Pero ahí estaba, con el valioso libro entre sus manos, sabiendo que si lo aprendía sería la primera en realizar los encantamientos requeridos en la clase y con todos sus sentidos absolutamente concentrados en el par de pies sin zapatos que presionaban su muslo derecho. Ron estaba recostado, ocupando el espacio de dos, incluso hasta tres personas en la butaca, teniéndola arrinconada pegada contra el reposabrazos, mientras leía una revista de Quidditch. Sus pies, enfundados en calcetines blancos, reposaban contra el muslo de Hermione tranquilamente. Y ella estaba absolutamente enojada de que ese inocente y trivial contacto con uno de sus mejores amigos le tuviera los pelos de punta.

—Ronald, estás abarcando todo el sofá tú solo— Al fin había podido decirle eso que tanto quería. Lo miró ceñuda mientras él quitaba la revista de encima de su cara y le entregaba una mirada confundida.

—Nadie más quiere sentarse aquí, Hermione— Ron parecía confundido y a la vez molesto de tener que interrumpir su lectura.

—Es porque nadie puede siquiera pensarlo, si estás ocupando todo el sillón— Hermione sintió dos pares de ojos mirándola fijamente. Los de Ron, confundidos, y el nuevo par de ojos correspondía a los de Ginny. Parecidos a los de su hermano, pero indudablemente menos atractivos y mucho más risueños en aquel momento.

—Nadie querría sentarse con nosotros de todos modos, estuviera o no estuviera ocupando todo el sofá— Ron habló un poco más fuerte, con una cuota más de exasperación en su voz.

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso? — le espetó Hermione

—Hermione, ¡por Merlín! No tengo ganas de discutir ahora

—Entonces, siéntate como corresponde y no discutiremos más— Hermione apretaba fuertemente su libro, miró hacia los pies de Ron que aún chocaban contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Te molestan mis pies? — preguntó Ron cuando siguió la mirada de la chica. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no es lo más agradable— dijo Hermione sonando estricta —sobre todo cuando sé que has caminado por toda la sala común sin zapatos.

—Es que no hace frío

— ¿Frío? ¿qué importa el frió? — Hermione parecía confundida y a la vez frustrada. Ron siempre salía con cada cosa...

—Que no me da frío caminar descalzo— Ron contestó como si la respuesta fuera obvia y ella estaba ciega al no verla. Una carcajada proveniente del sillón contiguo los hizo desviar la mirada a ambos hacia dónde provenía aquel sonido. Ginny volvió a concentrarse en su revista apenas sintió la mirada de su amiga y su hermano perforándola.

—Ronald por favor, siéntate como corresponde y no me distraes más. Así podrás seguir leyendo tu…revista — dijo con tono despectivo la última palabra

—O sea que ¿mis pies te están distrayendo? — Ron preguntó con un tono jactancioso en su voz, como si estuviera orgulloso de ponerla nerviosa. Hermione esquivó su mirada mientras aparecía un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Y ese tenue rubor hizo que Ron sintiera sin querer sus orejas arder también, pero lo disimuló mucho mejor que Hermione.

—Por favor, Ron— al cabo de un minuto o dos, Hermione pronunció esas palabras con un poco de... ¿súplica? Quizás. Y Ron sin rechistar bajó los pies de la butaca y se sentó derecho, mirando de frente a la chimenea.

Ginny se puso de pie, y antes de desaparecer de la de vista de ambos tarareando, soltó su ejemplar de _Corazón de bruja_ en la mesita en frente de ellos, abierta en una página en la que con grandes y coloridas letras había un test de la sección _Magia adolescente, _que rezaba "**¿Discutes con él hasta por el color de los calderos? ¿Te enervan sus respuestas, y todo lo que tenga que ver con su comportamiento? Responde el siguiente test y averigua si amas o detestas a ese brujo que te hace perder la cabeza." **Ambos leyeron sin siquiera ponerse de pie o mover algo más que sus ojos de la butaca, y Ron vio por el rabillo del ojo que Hermione estaba tan roja como el color de todos los decorados de la sala común.

Sintió su cara arder sin saber porqué, se puso de pie y salió en busca de su hermanita, que al parecer no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ocasionarle problemas.

* * *

><p>Su review es mi sueldo (?).<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

¡HOLA! Les contaré que estoy feliz porque en primer lugar mi primo ha reparado mi computador y ya no ocupo el de mi mamá, lo cual me da más libertad para escribir. Y segundo porque conseguí entradas para DH2, finalmente. Y la podré ver mañana, ¡MAÑANA!

Subo el segundo capítulo ya que en algún review leí que estaría genial una segunda parte, y lo intenté y bueno... ¡esto es lo que ha salido! Por si las dudas aún están: Sí, está situado en el Misterio del Príncipe. En un principio quería situarlo en la Orden del Fénix, pero decidí que no porque... bueno ya verán en ese capítulo el porqué. Me senté a escribir y esto fue lo que salió.

Espero les guste (:

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

El brujo que la hacía perder la cabeza, ¡por Dios! Puras patrañas.

Después de que Ron se había ido sin decir una palabra, Hermione había escondido en su libro de encantamientos la revista _Corazón de bruja_ y había corrido a su cuarto. Entrecerró las cortinas alrededor de su cama para la privacidad, pues se llevaba poco con sus compañeras de cuarto… _sus compañeras de cuarto_, repitió para sí. Decidió no pensar en ellas y comenzó a responder las preguntas del test mientras iluminaba con su varita y anotaba los puntos de sus respuestas en un pergamino viejo.

Antes de irse a La Madriguera, había viajado con sus padres y estos no la dejaban leer esos libros tan pesados que ella gustaba alegando que ya tendría tiempo para eso en el colegio, entonces ella había comprado revistas muggles, para entretenerse en los viajes, así que ya había aprendido a hacer todo ese tipo de estúpidos juegos que al parecer, las chicas muggles y hechiceras adoraban.

Y todos los dichosos test de esas estúpidas revistas le recordaban a Ronald. Incluso cuando hacía cuestionarios tan normales y estúpidos como **"¿Qué dicen de ti los astros?"** le parecía intuir en la respuesta algo que llevaba a su amigo pelirrojo. Estaba loca, _porque los astros no decían nada de nadie. _

Sin embargo recordaba haber hecho uno que, lleno de superficiales y triviales palabras correctas para una niña de doce años, le había parecido ser uno de los más sensatos en cuya interrogativa a resolver era **"¿Estás enamorada de tu BFF?" **y se había sentido tan mal, tan avergonzada cuando su mamá le preguntó quién de los dos mejores amigos de su hija era el que la motivaba a realizar ese test.

_Mamá, estoy matando el tiempo, esto es una estupidez_, le dijo para salvarse. Su madre no sonó convencida mientras murmura un suave _Uhm, claro_ y maldijo el sonrojo de sus mejillas por delatarla. _Aunque estés matando el tiempo lo sabré, querida, seremos distintas; quizá tú y ese chico pertenezcan a otro mundo, pero sigues siendo mi hija y te conozco. Bruja o no bruja, lo sabré igual, Hermione. _

Y Hermione mirando para todos lados, asegurándose de que su padre no estuviera cerca le confesó todo a su mamá. Después de todo… ¡la veía tan poco! Quería que supiera algo importante que estaba pasando en su vida en el mundo mágico, algo que le pudiera contar sin tapujos, ya que ocultarle casi todo con respecto a Voldemort y el enredo en el que se encontraba junto a Harry suponía la mentira más grande que jamás le diría a sus padres por miedo a que estos decidieran no enviarla más a Hogwarts.

Ese verano había sido bueno, había disfrutado de sus padres, de la pequeña familia que eran, y le había confesado con vergüenza a su mamá como su corazón albergaba algo más para su sexto curso entre ella y Ron. _¿Recuerdas ese perfume que usaba el año pasado? _Le preguntó a su mamá y esta había asentido, agregando algo así como que nunca había encontrado una fragancia que se pareciera en las tiendas muggles. Hermione asintió, y con las mejillas sonrosadas como un tomate agregó: _Ron me lo regaló para navidad_.

Intercambiaron más palabras acerca de chicos en general y especialmente de Ron, mientras las mejillas de Hermione continuaron rosadas sin apagarse en ningún momento. Cuando su madre dijo que deseaba conocer al pelirrojo, Hermione se horrorizó. _Ya lo conoces mamá, además que estás haciéndote más ilusiones que yo. Por favor, basta. _Su madre negó con la cabeza. _La última vez que lo vi en el callejón Diagon tenía trece años, y lo único que recuerdo eran los extraños ruidos que hacia al hablar porque su voz estaba cambiando. _

Hermione rió recordando antes de asegurarle a su mamá que _todo lo que te he dicho son cuentos míos, mamá. Así que no armes lío. _Su madre la comprendió y decidió no insistir en el asunto, y al cabo de unos segundos agregó: _pero te regaló un perfume para navidad, _con un tono divertido en la voz que hizo que Hermione soltara una risita y se sonrojara tanto que tuvo que taparse la cara con las manos.

¡Qué equivocada había estado! No habían pasado tantos meses del inicio de las clases de sexto curso y tras peleas estúpidas y una repentina indiferencia de parte de Ron, todas las ilusiones que desde el año anterior se le venían formando en el corazón se destruyeron. Ginny le había dicho que su hermano estaba celoso de Viktor. ¡Pero cómo si han pasado dos años desde que no ve a Viktor Krum ni en pinturas!

Y si es así… ¿qué carajo hacía con Lavender Brown? Esa odiosa, fastidiosa, hueca y superficial chica que adora los diminutivos tontos y el contacto físico grosero e inadecuado en público. ¿Qué tenía ella que lo había hecho sacar todos sus encantos masculinos y olvidarse por completo de los pequeños detalles que entre ellos dos habían crecido? Uh, Hermione intentaba pensar como Ron, y lo único que conseguía era pensar en que; como aquella muchacha no tenía ningún problema en lanzarse a besarlo en el lugar y la hora que sea, debía de suponer una diversión digna de experimentar. Hermione bufó. Agradeció no estar en el lugar de la rubia. Odiaría verse convertida en eso para llamar la atención de un chico.

Salió de esos pensamientos y volvió a la realidad.

¡Cómo agradecía no ser Lavender Brown!

Cuando a Ron lo habían envenenado –y ella casi había muerto del susto y de la pena– había pasado varios días recuperándose en la enfermería y había escuchado con una sonrisa en el rostro a Harry que le contaba que el muy desgraciado de Ron se hacía el dormido para no hablarle _a su novia, _si es que eso podía llegar a ser un noviazgo. Y estuvo aún más contenta cuando una niña de pelo oscuro de tercer año le había dicho en la sala común que la Sra. Pomfrey la buscaba, porque un enfermo quería verla. Y ella sabía quién era ese enfermo.

Si Ron no hubiese estado al borde, literal, de la muerte o si no estuviera realmente atormentado porque deseaba terminar con Lavender y no sabía cómo, ella quizá no estaría siendo tan amable con él.

Fue todos y cada uno de los días en su hora libre a estudiar a la enfermería con Ron, luego llegaba Harry y este les contaba de los progresos en sus clases con Dumbledore, y de lo mucho que lo intrigaba el comportamiento de Draco Malfoy. Ron no soportaba a Malfoy por lo que bastante pronto se aburría de que Harry estuviera tan interesado en los problemas que el rubio chico de Slytherin tenía, en vez de aguardar con más cautela los suyos.

Una tarde en la que Hermione se había retirado más tarde de lo habitual de la enfermería chocó con Lavender en la puerta de su habitación, que con una expresión ceñuda le espetó: _¿dónde estabas?_ Hermione miró hacia todos lados, en un gesto sarcástico simulando no entender a quién le hablaba. Pasó como si nada a su cama y dejó su libro sobre la mesita de noche. _Te pregunté dónde andabas, Hermione Granger. _

Parvati Patil observaba atenta a Lavender y luego a Hermione, sin decir nada sentada sobre su cama. En su mano tenía la varita bien sujeta, como si estuviera preparada para lanzar un hechizo protector en cualquier instante. _Y yo, Lavender Brown, no tengo porqué decírtelo_. Ah, ¡cómo le había gustado decir eso!

_Técnicamente sí, ya que estabas con mi novio,_ Lavender golpeteó su pie contra el suelo y Hermione soltó una carcajada. _Entonces para qué me preguntas, si ya sabías dónde estaba._ Y Hermione se sintió gloriosa al ver la cara de Lavender arder de rabia, sabía que ella podría haberle dicho cualquier cosa a Lavender, primero: para triunfar y verla sufrir como todo lo que ella la había hecho sufrir los últimos meses. Y segundo: porque así le dejaría en claro que tenía que alejarse de Ronald Weasley.

Pero no lo hizo, le costaba sólo un par de palabras "nos estuvimos besando en la enfermería" y eso le hubiese costado la relación a su amigo, y precisamente por eso no lo hizo. Sabía que Ron no se molestaría, por el contrario se lo iba a agradecer, y precisamente por eso fue que decidió guardar el orgullo femenino para otro momento. Ella no lo iba a rescatarlo del lío en el que se había metido por… fogoso y tontorrón.

Y es ahí donde estaban estancados todavía. En que Ron andaba todo el día, de arriba para abajo con ella, mirándola de forma extraña ¡poniéndole los pies sobre el muslo!, diciéndole lo asombrosa que ella era y… escondiéndose de Lavender porque aún no terminaba con ella. ¡Ay, Hermione quería golpearlo por cobarde! Pero al menos, ahora prefería estar con Harry y con ella antes que pasar el día besándose con Lavender. Y a decir verdad, ella no ponía resistencia en quedarse quietecita cuando éste le pedía que lo escondiera detrás de ella.

¡Hermione estás en problemas graves! Y su suposición la confirmó el dichoso test en el que según sus respuestas había obtenido 113 puntos. Buscó en los resultados y leyó : **"RESULTADO DE 95 A 115 PUNTOS - ¿TE SIGUES HACIENDO LA TONTA? Ya es hora de que abras los ojos jovencita… Bueno, los ojos ya los tienes abiertos porque ¡no le quitas los ojos de encima, eh!**_ - ¿cómo demonios ese test sabía eso? –_** Tranquila, seguramente él también está perdiendo la cabeza por ti. Sólo preocúpense de tener las cabezas en su lugar cuando estén juntos. Este tipo de relaciones tan pasionales a veces traen resultados insospechados. ¡ARRIESGÁTE, TU BRUJO MUERE POR TI! "**

Y horrorizada Hermione decidió que aquella revista estaba escrita por chiflados peores que el padre de Luna Lovegood. La arrojó a su mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, mientras sentía la mirada de Lavender Brown en la cama de enfrente perforándola de los pies a la cabeza, echándole maldiciones sin varita. Hermione la miró y la rubia aparto la vista rápidamente.

Oh, el sabor del triunfo…que bien se sentía.


	3. Chapter 3

¡HOLA! Mil disculpas por la demora, pero es que la inspiración se me había ido, qué cosa tan horrible. Eso me pasa cuando alargo las historias, me cansan así de fácil.

Miren... ¡tres miserables capítulos! y ya no podía más JAJA, como sea... este es el capítulo final. Así que espero que les guste, de verdad.

**¡Mil gracias por los reviews, me sacaron muchas sonrisas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> J.K. Rowling es dueña de todo, excepto de esta historia.

* * *

><p><em>¡Terminaron, terminaron, terminaron! <em>

Hermione se sentía excepcionalmente tonta por estar sonriendo como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse. Una de sus compañeras de cuarto, que no sabía cuál de todas era y le daba lo mismo la verdad, revolvía su baúl en busca del algo, pero ella estaba demasiado hiperventilada como para prestarle atención. ¡Estaba sonriendo sola! Y sabía que tenía que dejar de hacerlo, porque en cualquier momento llegaría Lavender a la habitación y ella no podía andar feliz de la vida mientras la pobre volvía de haber estado llorando en el baño.

Hermione sintió pena por ella porque ni siquiera pudo llorar en la tranquilidad de su habitación porque al ser compartida con Hermione eso era claramente imposible, pero al recordar que había estado besuqueándose con Ron por todo el colegio los últimos meses toda su pena se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

Pensó en que tenía que calmarse, se reprendió por estar feliz, pero la sonrisa de alivio con que Ron la miró un par de minutos después de que Lavender saliera corriendo de la sala común le invadió la cabeza otra vez y la obligó a esconder la cara entre sus manos mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama y soltaba sin querer una pequeña risita. Ahora sí sabía quién la miraba. Parvati, la observaba como si estuviera viendo a una loca. Si bien no se llevaba mal con la muchacha, ésta era muy amiga de Lavender y desde que la ex novia de Ron - Oh por dios, _EX _novia, que bien sonaba ese EX - comenzó a tener cierta "aprensión" con respecto a Hermione; la chica había definido su lealtad. Hermione no la culpaba, claro, ella hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Se metió en su pijama y se arropó en la cama. Ya basta. No podía dejar de estar feliz. Sí, porque eso estaba. Estaba feliz. Feliz porque ya no tendría que sentirse jodidamente culpable cada vez que estaba con Ron, porque su altura moral le dejaría de recordar cada cinco segundos que el chico que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tenía novia, porque ya no tendría que pensar en que Lavender los veía conversar o reírse juntos, porque Ron pasaría más tiempo con Harry y con ella _como tenía que ser_.

Porque tenía que ser así y a ella le molestan los cambios. Le molesta que las cosas se le salgan de control y le molesta romper las costumbres. Ron era amigo de Harry y de ella. Y eran los tres y punto. Sí, claro a veces estaba Ginny con ellos, o los gemelos, pero los tres irían hasta el final y no habría una cuarta involucrada, no, claro que no. Oh, claro... a menos que sea Ginny. Pero Ginny no era ningún problema.

A Hermione se le abrió la boca como cajón cuando se dio cuenta que toda la compañía femenina que aceptaba en su mente era la hermana de Ron. ¡Su hermana! Oh, tenía que estar volviéndose loca.

Prefirió quedarse con esa idea antes que pensar que en efecto no era que estuviera loca, sólo celosa.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry les pudo contar todo lo que habló con Dumbledore en el desayuno y cómo por fin tenía el recuerdo en que descubrían lo que Voldemort había planeado desde niño. En un intento de alegrar y alivianar las preocupaciones de su amigo mencionó, como quien no quiere la cosa, que Ginny y Dean habían terminado. El brillo en los ojos de Harry no tuvo precio. Se preguntó si así habría lucido su rostro la noche anterior.

Cuando se retiraron hacia la clase de Encantamientos Ron lucía preocupado, algo culpable y ella se sintió mal. Después de todo, Ron nunca había tenido la valentía de terminar con Lavender y una parte de ella, su parte débil, le decía que quizá él nunca quiso realmente terminar con la rubia.

—Ronald— susurró captando su atención — ¿te sucede algo? — preguntó aún en susurro mientras caminaban a paso lento por el pasillo.

—No, no...—Ron pareció salir de sus pensamientos y la miró a través de sus largas y naranjas pestañas — No me llames Ronald.

—Ese es tu nombre— contestó ella hablando ahora a un volumen normal, pero Harry caminaba a su lado completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos y con las mejillas levemente coloradas. Hermione era demasiado astuta como para saber que el pobre de su amigo pensaba en qué hacer respecto a la repentina soltería de Ginny.

—Si sé que es mi nombre — Ron le habló con un tono de voz bastante antipático —pero me hace parecer que estás enojada...

—Pero no lo estoy.

— ¿No lo estás? — preguntó el con una mini sonrisa. Hermione lo miró sin comprenderlo.

— ¿Debería estar enojada? — cuestionó.

—Oh, claro que no— contestó sonriendo ampliamente ahora —Es sólo que creí que lo de Lavender te había... molestado.

—Bueno— repuso Hermione conteniendo una sonrisa y apretando sus libros contra su pecho —no es como si haya sido lo más agradable del mundo tampoco...

—Lo sé, lo siento— Ron sonaba realmente atormentado y culpable, pero aun así una chispa en sus ojos ardía, casi como si ellos pudieran sonreí —Lo siento Hermione, pero yo no voy a echar pie atrás ahora.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le preguntó ella mientras entraban al aula y caminaban hasta la mesa que compartían los tres. Harry ahora parecía más despierto pero todavía fingía no prestarles atención. Quizá realmente no les prestaba atención.

Ron se acercó a ella para soltar un susurro que nadie pudiera escuchar; la cercanía le produjo aquello que ya casi había olvidado que Ron le producía.

—A que... si Lavender quiere creer que hay algo entre nosotros— su mirada azul chocó con la de ella por un momento —digamos que... no se lo voy a negar ¿está bien? — lo último lo dijo con cierto temor en su voz, como si esperara un grito en respuesta. Hermione contuvo la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir e intentó hablar con el tono más decente y disimulado que pudo.

—Sólo porque sé que estás harto de ella— Ron dio un saltito antes de ocupar su asiento y ella quiso soltar una risa ante su infantil celebración, entonces se decidió a agregar, sólo para ganar un poco más — además porque también sé que eres un cobarde— Ron la miró por unos segundos, aun sonriendo. Negó con la cabeza y habló.

—Eres la mejor, Hermione ¿te lo había dicho? — Quiso golpearse por la forma en que su corazón dio un salto mientras Ron hablaba y se sentó al igual que él, con su copa de vinagre que debían encantar esa clase hasta convertirla en vino.

Se quedó mirando la mesa fijamente mientras sabía que debía reaccionar, hacer algo. Escuchó a Ron y Harry hablar algo y de la nada la voz de Harry susurrando "Voldemort" la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Tenían algo muy importante por resolver, ya lo sabía. No le importaba si Harry quería o no, ella ya sabía qué tendrían que hacer y lo acompañaría. Harry no podrá destruir a Voldemort por sí solo y sin siquiera habérselo consultado a Ron antes, sabía que él iría con ellos. Porque así eran las cosas; los tres. Los tres irían juntos a donde haya que ir, porque Harry podía ser el elegido... pero ellos eran sus amigos, y no lo abandonarían. ¿Qué clase de amigos serían entonces?

Escuchó con calma las preocupaciones de Harry con respecto a los Horcruxes, la forma en que descubrirían a Malfoy y qué era lo que hacía en la Sala de los menesteres, y se recriminó por haber gastado partes importantes de su tiempo en pensar en Lavender y en Ron, y en lo superficial que se había vuelto desde que ellos habían comenzado a salir. Hermione no era una chica superficial y estaba verdaderamente avergonzada de ello.

Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de la verdad, de lo que realmente pasaba. No, no era que ella fuera una superficial. Era que ella estaba... bueno, tampoco usaría una palabra tan grande como _estar enamorada,_ no. Ella..._sentía algo _por Ron. Y ese _algo_, por más difíciles y feas que se pongan las circunstancias la mantendría alejada de ese mundo oscuro en el que los tres se estaban hundiendo.

Porque Hermione Granger siempre sería una chica madura, sofisticada, seria y calculadora; pensaría todo absolutamente lógicamente, tendría esa capacidad de poner las cosas aparte y una inteligencia que era casi un don, pero debía asumirlo de una vez por todas. Hermione era todo lo anterior, pero en lo que a Ron respecta... bueno, con él no había límites. Con él ella simplemente, y en cualquier lugar, _perdía la cabeza._

* * *

><p>EH, espero les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima :)<p> 


End file.
